Observations
by ceara1888
Summary: Bella is hiding something from everyone. How will the Cullens discover her secret. A Bella and Jasper Story. Rated M for abuse and rape mentions. HAS BEEN ADOPTED!
1. Chapter 1

**Observations**

**BPOV**

**I'm stuck at home, stuck in bed. So let me tell you about my life.**

**My name is Bella Swan, I'm 17 years old and currently living in the rainiest place of all, Forks Washington. I live with my dad, Charlie, who happens to be the chief of police here. I go to the local High school. well when I can get there that is.**

**At school I don't have very many friends. There is Angela, she is one of the most kind hearted people you will ever meet, and her boyfriend Ben. They are usually nice to me, but I tend to keep my distance from people. Then there is Jessica, shes nice as long as Lauren isn't around. Lauren on the other hand is as mean as can be for a high school student. She take every opportunity she can to push me down or belittle me in front of everyone. I try to ignore her. She just picks on me because I'm different. There is Mike, I think he likes me, but I cant let anyone that close to me. He seems nice though.**

**Then there is this family of kids. Three boys and two girls. The Cullen Family, though I think that two of them are Hales. They were all adopted by Doctor and Mrs. Cullen, and moved down here from Alaska a few years ago. They dint talk to anyone besides their family. There are three seniors, Rosalie, who is so beautiful I'm sure she will be a supermodel when done school. Her twin brother Jasper, I dint know much about him, hes very quiet, but oh so very cute. and Her boyfriend Emmett. Hes scary looking. Hes so huge. Then there are the two juniors, like me, Alice, who is kinda small but always seems to know whats up, and her boyfriend Edward. Hes quiet but seems like hes always thinking. I don't usually pay attention to gossip, especially since its mostly about me, but that family has had their share. Two couples living under the same roof as teenagers. Poor Dr and Mrs. Cullen and Jasper.**

**Lately though, whenever I look up, I seem to see one or more of the Cullens watching me, very odd looks on their faces. Do they know?, no they possibly cant know. I mean most people guess that I'm sick, but no one knows the real story.**

**I miss a lot of school, but my grades are good and I keep up so the teachers don't complain. They think that I'm brave, being able to complete all my assignments while under the weather all the time.**

**I wonder what they think I have. I've heard everything from AIDS to cancer to being pregnant and going as far as to only having a month to live.**

**I'm going to be honest here, well as long as you can keep a secret. I'm not sick, well not in that way. I'm usually in pain, but I can manage it. The reason I miss a lot of school, and am always quiet is the the same underlying cause as to why I'm stuck in bed today.**

**You see, last night, Charlie forgot to un-cuff me from the bed, after he beat and raped me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**OOPS....I forgot this last time... I own nothing. **

Observations - Chapter 2 

Charlie, in his drunken stupor last night, forgot to uncuff my hand from my bed, so I'm stuck lying here until He gets home from work.

He's going to be so pissed that there is no supper ready, I hope I don't get into too much trouble from this though. Last time this happened, Charlie went crazy and I almost landed in the hospital from blood loss. I still have some of the scars from that night.

This is what I hate. I want Charlie to come home to free me but I also know I'm in for it tonight once hes home. Crap, that's him

"BELLA!!, why weren't you at school? and why isn't my dinner on the table? BELLA?? Lazy piece of..."

"D-Dad, I'm up in bed Dad. C-can you let me up?"

I can hear him stomping up the stairs, cursing under his breath

"You worthless piece of shit, why didn't you remind me when I left this morning. I had to tell the school that you were sick again" I had no time to think before Charlies fist collides with my cheek.

"I'm sorry Dad. I fell asleep (Ya right, more like I was passed out). Please, if you let me up I'll fry up some fish for supper for you"

"Oh you will, will you, what if I don't want your f*cking fish (another fist to my face) I'm gonna go down to Billy's for dinner, but before I go..."

Charlie unlocks the cuffs before dragging me off my bed, then all I can feel is his boots hitting my stomach. I try so hard to protect myself but I'm pretty sure he broke ribs this time. His boot comes down on my arm with a sickening snap before he makes contact with my head, and all I know now is black.

**  
A.N. OK, this is my first time writing, so please be kind, let me know what I need to change..**

thanks


	3. Chapter 3

**Remember, I own nothing **

_Observations - Chapter 3 _

OOOUUCCHH!!!

"oh man my head hurts" Trying to sit up, noticing for the first time that my arm is more then a bit swollen. Finally standing and making my way to the washroom, regretting looking into the mirror the second I did. My eye is black, my cheek is swollen and I have blood drying in my hair. Knowing there is no other way around it i quickly undress and climb into the shower, standing there until the cool water no longer drains pink, cursing Charlie for it all, and especially no hot water.

Drying off and bandaging my arm, noting I can do for my ribs or my head. Dressing quickly in dark jeans and my hoody, my books, my bag and my MP3 player and hurry down stairs, praying for once I don't trip. Making it to the kitchen in one piece, thankfully, knowing that I have no time to wait, and that Charlie doesn't let me eat unless he is here, I head out for the 3 kilometer walk to school.

tears fill my eyes as the song switches to Savage Garden's Two Beds and a Coffee Machine

_And she takes another step  
Slowly she opens the door  
Check that he is sleeping  
Pick up all the broken glass  
And furniture on the floor  
Been up half the night screaming  
Now its time to get away  
Pack up the kids in the car  
Another bruise to try and hide  
Another alibi to write_

Another ditch in the road  
You keep moving  
Another stop sign  
You keep moving on  
And the years go by so fast  
Wonder how I ever made it through

And there are children to think of  
Baby's asleep in the back seat  
Wonder how they'll ever make it  
Through this living nightmare  
But the mind is an amazing thing  
Full of candy dreams and new toys  
And another cheap hotel  
Two beds and a coffee machine  
But there are groceries to buy  
And she knows shell have to go home

Another ditch in the road  
You keep moving  
Another stop sign  
You keep moving on  
And the years go by so fast  
Wonder how I ever made it through

Another bruise to try and hide  
Another alibi to write  
Another lonely highway in the black of night  
There's hope in the darkness  
I know you're gonna make it

Another ditch in the road  
Keep moving  
Another stop sign  
You keep moving on  
And the years go by so fast  
Silent fortress built to last  
Wonder how I ever made it 

By the time my tears stop I've made it to school. First class of the day is English. I walk as I always do, head down so I don't trip, as I turn the corner I seem to hit a brick wall and fall back, landing on my bad arm.  
"Crap! why don't y..." I look up at who knocked me over, realizing that they are on the ground too. Its Jasper Hale. oh s-h-i-t. I knocked down Jasper Hale, and it looks like he's hurt. He's cradling his arm.  
"oh my...oh I'm so so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going. Are you OK. Oh your not, your arm, I'm so sorry...." babbling on and on like an idiot now.  
Jasper quickly gets up, mumbling something, his hand reaching towards me as I try to stand. Flinching back before he can hit me for knocking him down, I land on my ass again, whispering "please kill me now."  
"It's OK, I was just going to help you up. Did you hurt yourself when we fell?" Jasper asked me softly, I almost had to strain to hear him.  
Looking up I can feel my panic start again as I see all his family coming closer. Quickly I get up, gather my books. "I'm OK, I fall all the time. I'm sorry again for knocking you over, umm... I've gotta go, I'm going to be late." Hurrying off I head to English, I can almost feel 5 pairs of eyes drilling into my back.

JPOV - yay

Thinking about hunting tomorrow, Alice said it was going to be sunny so no school, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. All in one second I was knocked to the ground, which isn't easy to do to one of us. Pain, intense pain and anger rolled towards me from the girl on the floor beside me. Her arm, her ribs, her head. How hard did I hit her?  
"Crap! why don't y..." She suddenly looked up and panic crossed her face as she started to studder an apology. It's Bella! Why is she apologizing, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. What is she saying, my arm? I look down and shes right, I'm cradling my arm, where I felt hers hurt.  
Standing I reach out to help her up but she flinches back, falling to the ground again. I reach again as I hear her whisper "please kill me now." this confuses me. Her emotions are swirling around me. I don't know what shes feeling.  
"It's OK, I was just going to help you up. Did you hurt yourself when we fell?" I whisper as to not spook her again as I did when I tried to help her up.  
My family is behind me, I can hear them talking, wondering what happened, I start to turn to talk to them when panic surrounds me and she jumps up, quickly apologizing again and running off, limping as she goes.  
"Was that Bella?" Alice asked me, and I nodded.  
"I knocked her down, I think I really hurt her. Her arm was in sever pain. She looked scared of me."  
"Most humans are scared of us Jazz" Emmett said, coming up beside Alice with Rosalie . "No, it wasn't that kind of fear."  
"Edward, did you hear what she was thinking"

"No, I can only catch glimpses now and then from Bella, I don't know why. All I got was that she was late for class. sorry bro"  
"It's OK, I just wish I could talk to her, and know whats wrong. Because something is wrong. I know it"  
"We'll figure it out Jasper, don't worry" From Alice as She wraps her small arms around me.

**OK. Hope this was a little longer.  
To make things a little clearer, Bella's blood is still extra sweet but its not as bad as it was in Twilight with Edward. Jasper can control himself. Edward can still hear thoughts, but with Bella, he can only hear little pieces here and there. Never complete thoughts unless she thinks right at him. I'm pretty sure I just confused you more, but hope it helps.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Remember, once again I own nothing**

Observations - Chapter 4

Slipping ahead till lunch - since nothing happens during class 

BPOV 

How can the teachers at this school be so blind. How can they not notice that I miss more school then I attend. That I'm always covered in bruises and jump whenever anyone is near. How can they not know.

Lunch, most kids love it, can't wait for it to happen. Me, on the other hand, I hate it. It means I get stared at by everyone. There is no place to hide. Charlie never gives me any money for lunch so I usually just sit and read until we're allowed outside. 30 min of waiting until I can be by myself.

Today is twice as bad. my arm is throbbing. I think I might have broken it. I'm starting to loose feeling in my fingers. Its a good thing I'm right handed or I'm sure the teachers would take notice.

Moving to the table in the far corner I sit with my back to the wall so no one can sneak up on me, pulling out my book and MP3 player I try to tune out the cafeteria. It isn't working today. I can feel them. I know that they are watching me, whispering about me. Why won't they leave me alone. I've never done anything to them. Well besides knocking Jasper over this morning, but that was an accident. I chance a quick look up and see HIS gold eyes staring intently at me.

The bell rings and I quickly grab my book and my bag and head out to the music room to wait out the rest of lunch. Pulling out my book and pen I work on my final piece of the year. Mr. Colbush lets me work on what I want once I'm done the curriculum.

Humming the tune as it comes to mind, writing the words that hold such a close place in my life, wishing someone would understand.

**(AN - Sorry Guys I know this song has been used and used but it fits so well) **

_She walks to school with a lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holding back;  
Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday,  
She hides the bruises with the linen and lace;  
oh_

The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask,  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask;  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm,  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born;

Through the wind and the rain,  
She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above;  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved.

Concrete Angel

Somebody cries in the middle of the night,  
The neighbors hear but they turn out the lights;  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate,  
When morning comes it will be too late.

Through the wind and the rain,  
She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above;  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved.

Concrete Angel

A statue stands in a shaded place,  
An angel girl with an upturned face;  
Her name is written on a polished rock,  
A broken heart that the world forgot.

Through the wind and the rain,  
She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above;  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved.

Concrete Angel 

Hearing the bell ring I hurry to put away my work and head off to History, and Him.

JPOV - Lunch 

UGH... why does food have to smell so revolting

Picking up a piece of pizza and a pop I head over to my family's table to pick at the offending food. Choosing my seat carefully so I can see the corner of the cafeteria, and Bella. I cant stop remembering the feeling of pain and sorrow she had this morning. And fear. Strong fear.

An elbow in my ribs reminds me that I'm staring off into nowhere, OK, not nowhere.

"Emmett, cut it out."

"I think Jasper's in L.O.V.E."

Giggling softly as Rosalie smacks him across the head. "Thanks sis."

"I don't know whats wrong. Shes always so lonely. She hurt so much this morning."

Watching Her as she reads, suddenly She looks up and our eyes meet. The moment is ruined the moment the bell rings and she hurries off.

JPOV - History 

Of all the classes, this is my favorite. History has always held a place for me. Some because I've been history, and Its always been fascinating. Others because my angel is in this class. Wait! did I just call Bella my angel? Hmmm, it suits her.

Mr. Benards has decided to re-arrange the seating arrangements once again and this time I'm stuck beside, lets see. BELLA? Oh, Ummm. WOW

Grabbing my seat and pulling out my book I wait for her to arrive, smiling softly to myself as she enters and discovers that she is sitting with me. Her eyes go wide but she slowly makes her way to me. Smiling up to her. What do I say?

"Hey" Oh..how original

"Ummm hi" She sits.

Sitting beside her was harder then I thought. She smelled so sweet and it was all I could do not to whisk her away from class. Suddenly I could smell blood. Her Blood! Looking down I can see a faint trickle down Her hand. Swallowing the venom that has pooled in my mouth before speaking.

"Ummm Bella, A-are you bleeding?

I could hear the panic in her voice. "No, wh-why do you ask?"

Her eyes follow my finger as I point at the blood. "OH" Suddenly her eyes roll back and she faints, falling off her chair, hitting the floor with a soft thump.

I couldn't catch her.

**Sorry for the long wait. I hope its still going good for you guys. let me know what you think. **


	5. Chapter 5

So so so so so so sorry guys, Work has been a pain.

Remember I own absolutely nothing.

**Observations - Chapter 5 **

_JPOV _

Oh, what do I do? "Bella?" Tapping her shoulder softly. "Bella? Can you hear me? You need to wake up."

Hearing the teachers approach I back up a little, hoping he can help Bella.

"Sir, she just fainted I think, fell off her chair." just then I hear something

"hmmmmmmmm"

"Bella? oh Bella, come on, open your eyes."

Slowly she opens her eyes, seeing those deep brown, soul searching eyes looking back at me. "Wh-What happened?"

"You fainted Bella."

"Oh, Umm. I didn't eat lunch, that must be it. I forgot to grab money this morning. I'm sure that's all that happened. I'm OK."

Knowing that she is trying hard to hide something, I fail to mention the blood on her arm. "Are you sure Bella?"

"Yes, I think I might just go sign out and head home, try to rest. Thank you Jasper."

Suddenly shes up and gone , and I make the hardest decision in my life, to not follow her.

BPOV 

Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit! Why did I have to faint. Especially in front of HIM.

I think he knows. He must. He saw the blood. I guess I could just say its a paper cut. Ya that could work.

Grabbing my bags from my locker I hurry to the front office to sign out and start my long walk back home. pulling out my MP3 player, cursing more as I notice its out of battery.

As I walk I can hear a new tune playing in my head, I can hear the words forming. Singing softly.

**(A.N. Song is Acoustic NO.3 by Goo Goo Dolls) **

_They painted up your secrets  
With the lies they told to you  
And the least they ever gave you  
Was the most you ever knew_

And I wonder where these dreams go  
When the world gets in your way  
What's the point in all this screaming?  
No one's listening anyway

Your voice is small and fading  
And you're hiding here alone  
And your mother loves your father  
Cuz she's got nowhere to go

And she wonders where these dreams go  
Cuz the world got in her way  
What's the point in ever trying?  
Nothing's changing anyway

They press their lips against you  
And you love the lies they say  
And I tried so hard to reach you  
But you're falling anyway

And you know I see right through you  
Cuz the world gets in your way  
What's the point in all this screaming?  
You're not listening anyway

I'll have to remember to write that down when I get home. Singing took my mind from the walk, the house is just before me. SHIT!!!!

Charlie's cruiser is in the drive. The school must have called him. SHIT!

Carefully and quietly I open the door and try to make it up to my room before he can see me. No such Luck.

"Bella! What did you say to them. Why did they let you come home?" He's almost charging me, backing me against the wall as his hand smashes across my face.

"N-nothing Daddy. I fainted in class and I told them that I had forgotten my lunch money so I hadn't eaten. The teacher thought I should go home to eat and rest. I promise. I didn't say anything."

"And you wont, You worthless piece of crap!" Pushing me to the ground, his boots slamming into me. Tasting blood in my mouth seconds before I pass out.

**-**

-

-

-

-

-

-  
  
up is so not fun. Slowly dragging myself off the floor, feeling the familiar chain around my ankle. I don't think Charlie is home anymore. I slowly make my way up to my shower to get cleaned off. Everything hurts, my stomach and my head. Especially my arm, if it wasn't broken before, it is now. Peeling off my blood soaked clothes I head into the shower. Once the water is clear once again and I'm clean and dried off I notice something I've never seen before. Around my wrist is a pewter bracelet. I can't get it off. It looks like it needs a key to come off. What the F--K?

Making my way back downstairs, wondering if I'm allowed to eat, I head to the kitchen where there is a note on the table beside a piece of bread.

**(A.N. Bold - Charlie's note, Underlined - Bella's Thoughts)**

**Baby, **  
baby? Hes calling me baby now? 

**Here is some supper for you. Hope you enjoy it. **  
Supper. ya right. one piece of bread. well I guess I can have water too. 

**I've headed down to Billy's to go fishing for the weekend. **  
Where else would he go?   
**  
I guess You've noticed my present by now. **  
Ya. Duh! 

**Its a new prototype for a tracking bracelet. No matter where you go I'll always be able to find you. That way Daddy can always take care of you always. **  
SHIT! 

**I'll be home in the morning maybe. If I'm not don't forget to call the school and say your sick. **  
I'm not the one that's sick. 

**Daddy loves you baby. sleep tight. **  
YA RIGHT. 

I'm screwed! 


	6. Chapter 6

**Observations - 6 ******

I own nothing...once again 

**Authors Note**

Thank you everyone, for all the wonderful reviews. I appreciate them very much. I update when I can.  
And for those wondering.....hmmm...You'll just have to read on. 

BPOV 

Shit.

How am I ever going to get this thing off? Charlies tool box is in the basement and my chain wont reach that far. Mabie once I get to school I'll find a way to remove it.

Knowing Charlie will be mad if I don't do something while he's gone I start to straighten up the house, cleaning off my blood from the floor and walls, fighting to keep down that little piece of bread I had.

Hours later, finally the place looks semi livable once again. At least I wont have to cook dinner tonight since hes away. I wonder if he will notice if something is missing from the fridge.

Opening the door my jaw drops, everything is inventoried. Everything. Down to the littlest mushroom. The bags all have numbers on them, the juices have lines drawn so he will know if i sneak anything. Hurrying to the cupboards as fast as I can, which is super slow, Pulling them open to see the same thing. Nothing. I can't take anything. My stomach starts growling so I do the only thing i can do. Grab up an old plastic cup that I got from Mom when I was little with My Little Ponies on it, and drinks as much as I dare from the taps. Hoping I don't make myself sick in the process. I can't afford to loose anything.

Wishing I had remembered to get some pain stuff before I came home from school, dreading the night without them, I head up to bed, well, to my floor. I don't sleep on my bed if I have the choice. I cant stand it. Its where Charlie hurts me the most. Glaring at the cuffs still attached to the bed then to the one tethering me to the house and sighs sadly. Pulling my blanket and pillow from the closet I curl down on the floor, cradling my arm tightly against me and tries to fall asleep.

Oblivion doesn't come. Sleep doesn't claim me tonight. I lay there, one image running through my head. A pair of Golden, concerned eyes.

JPOV 

Brown eyes, deep soulful brown eyes. That's all I can see.

"Jasper, you doing OK?"

"What? Oh Carlisle, sorry didn't see you there."

"That's OK, you seem preoccupied by something. Can I help at all?"

"I don't know what to do. There is this girl at school. Shes always in pain, always exhausted and starving, though no one seems to see it. She misses school all the time, never eats lunch. Today during History, she fainted and fell. She wasn't out for long. Blamed it on not eating, but she was bleeding. There was blood seeping down her arm. She ran out of the room before I could ask about it. Carlisle. I think something is seriously wrong with her. What if shes sick? The teachers seem to think she is."

"I've never known you to care so much about a human Jasper, is there something special with you and this girl?"

"I don't know Carlisle. I'm pulled to her. I want to be with her, keep her safe. It sounds stupid, especially since I've barley said two words to her, but I think I love her."

"What does Edward say about this girl?"

"Bella, her name is Bella. And nothing. He can barley hear her and Alice sees her but its always cloudy. Trust me, I've already asked."

Suddenly from upstairs two voices rain down "More Like You've Demanded!"

"Ya, sorry about that." looking down "Should I confront her, ask her whats wrong. I don't want to give us away, but I cant leave her. If shes sick, maybe you can help her."

"I'll take a look at her file tomorrow, see if there is anything there. Maybe we can find a specialist that will know what to do to help her. Just hang in there Son."

"Thanks Carlisle. Do you think it would be OK, especially with Esme, if I maybe invited her over? If she will come that is?"

*I don't see a problem with that."

Esme comes hurrying into the room and pulls me into a hug, with all the emotions raining from her I cant help but hug back, tightly. "Oh Jasper. See what she likes to eat. I'll make it. I get to finally use the kitchen." Grinning at how happy Esme is, I pull her over to Carlisle and deposit her into his arms with a smile.

"I'll try Esme. Maybe she wont want to visit."

"Jasper, after all of these years, how can you be so insecure about a girl?"

"Bella isn't just a girl Esme. Shes my heart.

**OK. Don't kill me. I know I don't write long chapters, but I'm trying. I need some help on some ideas people. Where this story was going in my head it isn't going there now, so I need a little help.**

Have a wonderful weekend people, and please hit that lil button that is marked review. pretty please.


	7. Chapter 7

**Observations - 7 **

**Again, I own nothing, sometimes not even what I did own.**

Authors Note

OK, I know its been a bit, but I had company and have been plotting this chapter out. Thank you all for the reviews, they made my day. Keep them coming.  


JPOV 

Monday, its finally Monday. I'll get to see HER today. I know I'm annoying the whole family. Emmett has threatened to burn all my history books. At this moment, I don't care. All I care about is seeing Bella.

Arriving at school, l look around for her. Nothing, where is she?

"Edward, can you hear her? Has anyone seen her?"

"Jasper! Enough! No! No one has seen her yet that I can tell. Would you please let it go already!"

Turning away from them all, I head into my class, ignoring Edwards apology as I wonder where my Angel is.

Lunch time and still no Bella.

Tuesday. I wait by the door until class starts. Nothing...

Wednesday, still nothing...

Thursday?

BPOV 

Charlie's been home then out, home for a few moments, long enough to kick me a few times and to do worse. The weekend is over and I'm still chained to the house. I've called the school to say I'm sick. I still cook for Charlie, sneaking a few carrots when I can. So far I don't think he's noticed. I've done all I can do to try and remove the bracelet, but it won't come off. I think I've rubbed my wrist raw while I'm at it. Charlie just thinks its funny.

Waking up on the floor is never fun. Especially when your skin is all black and blue. Hey. The chains gone. I can go to school Today.

Its only 6:00 in the morning. I have time for a shower. Charlies not home so I sneak a little hot water, watching the drain until the water is no longer pink before soaping up my hair and body.

Hurrying to dry myself and dress, throwing on a load of laundry before searching the house for a screwdriver to try and remove that bracelet. Still no luck. Damn.

Finding my backpack and books, pulling out my MP3 player I start the long walk to school. Singing softly as I go to one of my favorite songs. Needing something to pick me up on my way.

_This time I wonder what it feels like  
To find the one in this life  
The one we all dream of  
But dreams just aren't enough  
So I'll be waiting for the real thing.  
I'll know it by the feeling.  
The moment when we're meeting  
Will play out like a scene straight off the silver screen  
So I'll be holdin my breath  
Right up to the end  
Until that moment when  
I find the one that I spend forever with_

Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There's gotta be somebody for me like that.  
Cause nobody wants to go it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone.  
Somebody else that feels the same somewhere.  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there.

Tonight out on the street out in the moonlight  
And damn it this feels too right  
It's just like Déjà Vu  
Me standin here with you  
So I'll be holdinmy breath  
Could this be the end?  
Is it that moment when  
I find the one that I spend forever with?

Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There's gotta be somebody for me like that.  
Cause nobody wants to go it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone.  
Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there.

Ooooooh,  
You can't give up!  
Lookin for that diamond in the rough  
Because you never know when it shows up  
Make sure you're holdin on  
Cause it could be the one,  
the one you're waiting on

Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There has gotta be somebody for me  
Ohhhhhh.

Nobody wants to go it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone.  
Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there.

Nobody wants to be the last one there  
And everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?  
There has gotta be somebody for me out there 

Having the song on repeat I don't even notice that I'm already at school until I feel eyes on me. Looking up towards the front door I see him staring at me. Though I'm a little confused at the look of relief in his golden eyes.

JPOV   
Shes here. Finally. She looks so pale, almost as much as me. I hope she wasn't too sick. Watching her walk towards me, going over in my head what I'll say to her.  
"Hi Bella." Is all that comes out. What a dork I am.  
"Umm. Hi Jasper. Sorry I need to go to the office and then get the lessons I've missed." And like that shes gone. But at least she said hi to me.  
  
BPOV   
He said hi to me.  
To me. Why would he care enough to talk to me?  
My head is pounding, my arm is killing me, as well as my whole body, my stomach hurts but I'm happy. Does that make any sense to you?  
Sitting in class I hear the chair beside me pull out.  
"How are you feeling Bella. You were gone for a while?"  
Looking up with a slight disappointed look on my face. "I'm fine Mike, just took a lot out of me." Turning to look away from him, hoping he will get the picture and leave. hearing the chair scrape again I'm sure hes gone.  
I pull out my book, knowing I have some time to read before class starts.  
The chair scrapes again and I turn a little mad " Mike...I said.....oh. Jasper. (cue blush) I'm sorry. I thought you were Mike"  
Oh that laugh, such a masculine laugh. "Well I don't know weather to be insulted by that or not."  
"I didn't mean it. I just didn't want to talk." Then I realize what I said and hope he didn't take it wrong. "I mean to him. I didn't want to talk to him. I don't mind talking to you."  
Oh man I must look like a lobster by now.  
"Bella. I like you. A lot. And I would love a chance to get to know you better. Mabie talk. But school is always so busy. I was wondering if you would like to come to dinner on Friday?"  
Me? Jasper likes me? And he wants me to come to dinner?  
"Umm Friday. Tomorrow? Umm I don't know?" Charlie would never let me go. But I could go and not say anything, just take the beating when I get home? Do I want to go. YES!!!  
"OK, that sounds nice Jasper. Thank you. I like you too." Can I get any redder?

JPOV   
Laughs softly as Bella tries to talk herself out of insulting me. Thinking I better just say it. I don't think I'll have the nerve again.  
"Bella. I like you. A lot. And I would love a chance to get to know you better. Mabie talk. But school is always so busy. I was wondering if you would like to come to dinner on Friday?"  
After what feels like an hour I hear. "Umm Friday. Tomorrow? Umm I don't know?" If my hear were beating right now I'm sure it would be going as fast as a hummingbirds.  
"OK, that sounds nice Jasper. Thank you. I like you too."  
Oh my heart souring, looking at her, smiling at her blush.  
"Oh good. What do you like to eat. My mom will make your favorite?"  
"Oh anything will be ok. I'm not picky."  
"OK. Do you want to sit with my family at lunch?"

"Umm. You realize the gossips are going to love this. I'm not popular Jasper. You might be better with someone..." Putting my finger to her lips to stop her.  
"I don't care Bella. I want to sit with you." Grins at her blush again.  
"OK. I'll sit with you and your family."  
Fights back a growl as the teacher calls the class to order and I can't continue talking to her. When class is over Bella all but runs from the class.

BPOV   
Shit, what did I do. I forgot about the bracelet. Charlie will know where I am. But I don't want to hurt Jasper by saying I cant go now. I want to go.  
Damn the consequences. I'm going.

**A.N.**

Song is "Gotta Be Somebody" by Nickelback.  
Please please please with ummm..... (Insert Your Favorite Cullen Here) on top, please hit the review button. Let me know what you think should happen at lunch, I may include your ideas. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Observations - Chapter 8 **

**Authors Note**

-Thank you all for the wonderful reviews, they make me very very happy. :)  
-Just to clear things up a little. Jasper and Edward and the rest of the Cullen's don't realize that Bella is being abused. They, like the town and school, think that Bella is very sick. They just have no clue what she has.

Remember, I only own this plot and my teddy bear. I think.

**Chapter 8 ****  
**

JPOV 

She said yes. I still can't believe it. Lunch time is just around the corner, and I hope it all goes well. I know everyone will be on their best behavior. Well I hope they will.

Quickly pulling out my phone I text everyone to let them know. They all seem accepting of Bella but they are all a little wary of humans.

I can't even remember what my classes were about, but now it's time.

I head through the lunch line, grabbing this and that. It doesn't really matter since I wont be eating it. Once I pay I head to our normal table, seeing everyone there already, untouched food before them. Sitting silently, watching the door, nervous as all else.

"Jasper, enough already. She said she would be here so chill bro. Your making us all nervous."

"Sorry Em. I still can't believe she said yes to lunch, and to dinner tomorrow. I'm sorry that you will all probably need to eat tomorrow night. I'll make it up to you somehow."

"its OK Jazz, we just want you to be happy."

"Thanks Alice."

All a sudden a soft sweet smell came across the table as I look up and see Bella standing before the empty seat.

"Umm. Hi Jasper. Do - Do you still want me to sit with your family?"

Standing quickly and pulling the chair out for her, reminding myself to slow to human speed.

"Oh yes Bella, please sit. These are my family. Emmett and Alice are twins. Rosalie and Edward are my siblings."

"H-hi."

BPOV 

Lunch, and I said I would sit with Jasper and his family. Why did I say I would. I have no money for lunch. Well nothing to do now, maybe he's changed his mind. Well nothing to do now. Heading into lunch, bypassing the line I head to his table. My heart skips a beat. Hes so handsome, and his family. How can they all be adopted, they are gorgeous.

"Umm. Hi Jasper. Do - Do you still want me to sit with your family?"

Wow. He actually stood to help with my chair. Who does that still?

"Oh yes Bella, please sit. These are my family. Emmett and Alice are twins. Rosalie and Edward are my siblings."

"H-hi." OMG what am I doing here. I should be hiding in the music room. I don't belong here.

"Thank you for inviting me." Oh their food all looks so good. Pizza! Jasper has pizza, I haven't had pizza in so long. Charlie likes it but he never lets me have any of it. I can even smell it.

"Where is your lunch Bella?" Oh. Ummm. What do I say. I think that was Alice. She looks so much like a pixie. How can she be Emmett's twin. He's huge. Oh ya. She asked me a question.

"Um I'm not really hungry tod..." Of course right now my stomach has to betray me by growling

"...ay" Did they notice? They are all laughing. How could they not have heard it. I can say I'm still sick. that will work.

"Are you sure Bella, it sounds like your hungry" This from Emmett.

"Ya. its OK. You go ahead and eat. I'll grab something when I get home." If Charlie will let me.

EdPOV

Fragments, snippets, that's all that I hear from Her.

"Haven't had pizza."

"Never lets."

"Emmett's twin."

"Still sick."

"let me."

Hey! Pizza. Just maybe if I whisper to Jasper.

JPOV 

"Jazz. Offer her your pizza, or at least a part of it." Whispers Edward.

"Thanks Edward" I whisper back.

"Bella, you can share my pizza if you want. I'm not as hungry as I thought. You can have half." I'm mumbling now. But its good to know I'm not the only one who's nervous. She is too.

"Are you sure Jasper. I don't want to take your lunch." Shes so cute.

"Sure Bella. Go ahead." Pushing half my plate towards her.

BPOV 

I shouldn't be taking his lunch. I really shouldn't. But it just smells so good. I can't resist.

OMG that is so good. So cheesy, and gooey. Oh it almost melts in my mouth. Oh I'm being rude.

"Um thank you Jasper. Its delicious."

"Bella, Jasper says your coming to dinner tomorrow night. I can't wait it will be so much fun. We can do your hair and make-up and watch movies." Alice again. Man is she hyper.

"I don't know Alice. It's not really my thing. I don't know how late I'll be able to stay."

Alice is just about to answer when the bell rings. I need to get away from here before I say something I'll regret.

"I have to get to class. I'll see you all later. Bye!"

***Jumping ahead - school is over* **

EsPOV

I hope she said yes. It would just break Jasper's heart if she didnt. Oh I hear the car. The kids are home.

"Hey Mom. Guess what? Bella is coming tomorrow night for dinner."

"Oh Honey. That's so great. Did she tell you what she liked to eat. I'll have to go shopping, oh and find a recipe."

"Mom she said she didn't care what it was. But she did seem to love the pizza we had at lunch. Maybe something Italian.?"

"Sure Jasper. Now you go get the others and maybe go hunting. I'm going to go to the store."

Oh I'm so glad she said yes. This will make Jasper so happy. And I finally get to cook again. Oh its been so long. what if I've forgotten how?

A.N.

OK. I know this was mostly fluff, and I hope it made sense. Have a great night Everyone.

Please review. Please let me know if I'm still doing OK. I know its short but I'm trying.


	9. Chapter 9

**Observations - Chapter 9  
******

A.N. Ok to clarify again. The reason Alice doesn't see anything is that she isn't looking for anything. She, like the rest of the population, believe Bella is just sick. Also Bella does get to eat, just not very often.

I own nothing, as usual.

**Chapter 9 **

BPOV 

Do I?

Don't I?

Do I tell him?

Should I say nothing?

What do I say to him?

I don't know what to do. If I don't say anything to Charlie, he may follow the tracker and come for me and hurt the Cullen's. If I tell him, he might lock me up so I can't go.

What to say? What to do?

I know. If I tell him that I was paired up with... ummm... Alice. Ya, with Alice, for a school project and that I have to go to her house to work on it. Charlie can't say no to that, can he? He wants me to have good grades.

I'll tell him when he comes home. I should get cooking. Maybe if I make his favorite, might make it better.

_1 hour later  
_

"Hi Dad. Supper is ready. I made Harry Clearwater's Fish Fry and chips. Plus I made some brownies for dessert."

"Mmmm Bells, that smells good. How was school?"

Here goes.

"It was good Dad. Mr. Kolbush assigned partnered projects and I got paired with Alice Cullen. She invited me over to her house tomorrow night for dinner and to work on the project. Would it be OK if I went?"

"Let me think about it"

"OK Dad. Thank you."

Pulling up the dishes and starting to wash and dry them as Charlie eats. Waiting to see, hoping that he will let me eat tonight. But I did have that pizza at lunch so I should be OK.

"OK. You can go over tomorrow. Be home no later then 10:00. You say nothing. You be polite and do everything your told."

"Thank you Dad. Can I call Alice to let her know its OK?"

"Ya, go ahead. You can have a little fish and some potato and veg before cleaning up. Then I want You to go wait in my room. You know what I want."

Swallowing hard before answering. "Yes Dad, thank you." Hurrying off to the phone to call.

Oh. I only have Jasper's number and I don't know if its his private one or now. I can't have Charlie overhearing me.

It's ringing. 1...2...3...4...

What if he's not home???

JPOV 

Pulling my phone out. Who's number is this?

"Hello?"

"Hello?"

Weird. No one's there.

"Hello, Jasper? It's me. Bella."

I think if my heart was still beating it would beat right out of my chest.

"Bella. Hi. How are you doing? I'm glad you called me."

Man I'm babbling. I'll never live this down.

"Jasper. I can't talk for long but I just waned to let you know that I will be able to come over to your place for dinner tomorrow night."

"Oh that's great. I'm glad you can. Any preferences for dinner?"

"I've already said it doesn't matter to me. Anything is fine. Please tell your mom not to make a fuss over me. I'm no one special. I'll see you tomorrow at school."

"Bella. You are sp... Bella?"

She hung up. Well, I'll need to tell her tomorrow how special she is.

Oh My God!!! She's coming over tomorrow!

Why did I ask her. What if she doesn't like me. What if she finds out?

"Jasper Man, Chill already. Your about ready to send me into panic more."

"Sorry Alice. I'm just so nervous about tomorrow."

"It will be fine. Just be yourself, OK?"

"Ya."

BPOV 

There, its done. I'm going to Jasper's tomorrow. OH! I'm going to Jasper's tomorrow.

I don't have any pretty clothes to wear. I'll hopefully be able to find something semi-decent to wear tomorrow. No blood.

OK. Clean up from dinner and hopefully have time to look for something to wear tomorrow before heading to Charlies room.

Alright. I've found a deep green hoodie that is, remarkably, still folded in the bag, so totally clean, and some black jeans. It should look good for dinner. Well its the best I can do.

Take a deep breath Bella and lets go. I quickly strip down to my bra and panties and head to charlies room and goes to stand in the corner, facing the wall, waiting. Just waiting for Charlie to come up. Waiting for the torture to start.

**A.N. I'm not writing what happened. Use your imagination and know that it was bad. I'm also taking authors prerogative and stating that although Bella's arm is still badly hurt, She has gotten used to it and can hide pain easily. I haven't forgotten about it. I promise.**

I'm sorry is so so so short. I've just done 4, 17 hour night shifts in a row and I'm exhausted. Your lucky to even be getting this up right now.

Next chapter should see Bella at Jasper's for dinner, I hope.

Please read and review, and let me know of any suggestions you have. I appreciate them.

**There is a poll up on my page about what may happen during dinner. please go vote.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Observations - Chapter 10  
**  
_A.N. OMG I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry for the long wait. Work and life have invaded my life more and more lately. Also this story isn't act as I want it to and I've re-written this many times over already._

I want to thank everyone for the wonderful reviews. I never expected to get more then a handful, so I'm still shocked over what you have all written to me. They mean a lot.

OK. Now on to the story.  


**Chapter 10 - **_**School day went normal, and Bella hid out in the music room for lunch to avoid the Cullen's. We are now in the halls after the last bell has rung** _  
  
JPOV 

Wonder where she is. I saw Bella in the halls today, but she didn't come to lunch. I hope she didn't forget.

"Chill Bro. She'll be here. Don't twist into a pretzel."

"Emmett, shut it before I...."

"Before you what? Jazz?..."

There she is, raising to wave to her, calling out, "Bella, over here!"

Watching her cheeks turn a soft red, hearing her heart beat a little faster. Shes so beautiful.

"Hi Bella. Missed you at lunch today."

"Oh. I'm sorry Jasper. I had a lot of work still to catch up on and didn't get the chance in the evening so I went to the library to work on it instead, and then time just got away from me. OK, You can stop me at anytime. I'm rambling"

laughing softly at the beautiful rambling, and the wonderful color she's turning.

"It's OK Bella. rambling works well with us. We're used to Alice. She can go a mile a minute if you let her."

"I hear that Jasper Hale. Just for that, I'm kidnapping Bella for a bit once we all get home."

"Sorry Bella. I'll do my best to try and stop her. But I don't know if I'll be able to."

BPOV 

Did she just say kidnap?

"It's OK Jasper, but what does she mean by kidnap. Don't you all live in the same house?"

"Ya, but Alice loves to improve on people. None of us gets to buy what we want for clothing. Alice does it all. I'm sue shes already bought some clothes for you too."

Clothes, oh no...I can't change in front of them. They'll see.

"I don't know Jasper. I'm not good with fashion stuff"

"Just tell her know. It might work."

"That's not very reassuring Jasper."

"I know. Should we go?"

"Am I following you in my truck?"

"I was thinking that I could ride with you. My family will all go together. It wont be so crowded for once."

Jasper Hale, in my truck. Did I just stop breathing?

"Ummm. OK Jasper, that should be good. I know my truck isn't the most comfortable."

"It will be great, and our drive is hard to find. I'll direct you there. And we can talk without other ears around."

"Alright, lets go then."

JPOV 

Alone with Bella. One of the few moments I'll have today, since once we get home everyone will be able to hear everything no matter where we are in the house.

Alone with Bella. What do I say?

"So tell me a little bit about yourself?"

Did she just flinch?

BPOV 

Alone with Jasper. Just us. What do I say?

Wait. Oh no. He wants to know about me. What do I say?

I can't tell him about my home. I don't have a life.

OK squirming not good when your hurt. I hope he didn't notice.

"Me. Hmm. I'm pretty much what you see. I'm boring. I go to school, go home. It's just me and my father *hide the shudder* at home. I love to read just about anything I can get my hands on."

"I love to read too. Mostly history books, though I don't mind a good mystery. Reading is a good way to escape when you live with so many siblings."

"I bet. It's good too, when you don't have any siblings."

"Tell me more about you. Who are you Bella Swan?"

"That is me Jasper. Me, my books, and my music."

"Music? how do you mean?"

"Oh I love to write songs and I sing."

Our conversation turns to music, what he likes, what I like. My nerves falling away as we talk. Jasper letting me know when to turn. I completely forget to ask about him.

Jasper directs me up a twisty dirt road, through some gorgeous trees. OH NO. Is that his house? OK Bella, breath. In. Out. I can barely hear Jasper's voice.

JPOV  
  
"We're here Bella. Bella?"

Whats wrong with her. She's white as a sheet.

Reaching out to take her shoulder and she suddenly slumps sideways.

"BELLA!"

_A.N._

Thank you for being patient. Sorry. I know I said dinner would be this chapter, but then I remembered. I had to get Bella to their house.

Hopefully it won't be so long between chapters this time, I'll update as soon as I can. Keep the reviews coming.

HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE!! 


	11. Chapter 11

**Observations - 11 **

_Unfortunately I don't own anything. Remember that if nothing else. _

**Chapter 11 **

**JPOV **

What the hell happened. I better take her inside. Maybe Carlisle will be home and can tell me whats wrong.

"Sorry Jasper. He's not home yet."

"Thanks Edward. Do you know whats wrong with her. She's still breathing but she's white as a sheet and out cold?"

"Bring her into the study and I'll take a look. She's just fainted I think."

"OK."

Pillows. She needs a pillow for her head, and a blanket. Oh. The couch should be comfortable enough for Bella. There all settled.

"Edward. please check her out. I'm gonna run out for a quick bite. Just in case."

**EPOV **

"Sure Jasper. Check with Alice on your way out. She might know how long Bella will be out for."

I've never seen Jasper like this. It's so funny to watch him fuss over his little Bella. It's nice to see him smiling though.

She's going to be fine, just sleeping. I'll just leave her sleep and maybe to get a bite myself.

**BPOV **

Wh-where am I? Oh-no. Jasper. Oh. I just made such a fool of myself. I see his beautiful house and would someone who lives in such beauty want me. He could have anyone he wants. Even this blanket is prettier then me.

Oh. what a beautiful room. They own a grand piano. and that guitar. Oh my. I wonder if anyone would mind. It plays beautifully.

_No darling, I can't take your thirst away  
but I can show you to the sea.  
While you're walking on your path unknown, say, will you think of me._

Well time will tell  
I wish you well.

Too many times I've seen those ghosts before:  
I've watched them dance around your bed.  
I would give you all of my sleep filled nights,  
just to see you get some rest.

It's not my place to try to fill that place,  
but I can with you well.  
Oh, I wish you well.  
In times like this  
I start to ponder all the thing we'll miss.  
We can always reminisce.

When you come back from the grey beyond,  
with moonlight in your hair,  
I will meet you where that dark road ends,  
and it won't be long until we're there.

Once, once again,  
we'll talk about way back when.  
Oh but until then, I wish you well.  
Oh, I wish you well. 

"Jasper! How long have you been standing there?"

**JPOV **

Who's that singing. its so beautiful.

_No darling, I can't take your thirst away  
but i can show you to the sea.  
While you're walking on your path unknown, say, will you think of me.__**  
**_  
**How does she know about my thirst? How does she know I always feel lost? **

_Too many times I've seen those ghosts before:  
I've watched them dance around your bed.  
I would give you all of my sleep filled nights,  
just to see you get some rest. _

**How does she know that's what I wish? That I could take all that haunts my Bella away? **

_It's not my place to try to fill that place,  
but I can with you well.  
Oh, I wish you well.  
In times like this  
I start to ponder all the thing we'll miss.  
We can always reminisce. _

**  
How? How can she know that? **

_When you come back from the grey beyond,  
with moonlight in your hair,  
I will meet you where that dark road ends,  
and it won't be long until we're there.  
_  
**Will we be together? **

_  
Once, once again,  
we'll talk about way back when.  
Oh but until then, I wish you well.  
Oh, I wish you well. _

**Me too Bella. Me too. **

"Jasper, How long have you been standing there?  
"Oh. Not too long. You have a beautiful voice. Are you feeling better?"

"Oh yes. I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have touched the guitar. I couldn't help it."  
"That's OK. Its mine. I don't mind."  
"It's beautiful."

"What was that song Bella, I didn't know you could sing so well. I know you said you liked music, but that was wonderful. The words were so right."  
"Oh, it's just something that I heard a long time ago. The words felt right to me too. I've always liked it, so i learnt to play it."

"Bella what happened out in the drive? You fainted on me. Scared the life out of me."

"Oh. Ummm. I kinda skipped lunch. Must have made me faint. I'm sorry I scared you."  
"It's OK Bella. I was just worried about you."

*Suddenly the door bangs open*

"BELLY!!! YOUR UP!!!!"

"Emmett, there is no need to yell, and yes, Bella is up. Go back down and we'll be there in just a minute."  
"Your no fun Jasper. No hogging Bella all day OK? Come down soon. We can play a game."

"Bye Emmett."

_**Author's Note  
Sorry I know it's just another filler but that song has been stuck in my head for a week. Song is "I Wish You Well" by Justin Hines. Beautiful song.  
**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Observations - 12 **

_I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm sorry....I know it's bee a long time since I posted a chapter and I'm more sorry then I can say. Well all i can say is that life has taken over and with the holidays and illness and death in my family I wasn't able to write one sooner. I've also been stuck on this chapter. I'm going to try to write more but please be patient with me. The story will continue. I'd be willing to get some help if there is anyone out there willing to pick up my story?_

Remember- Those that dance must pay the fiddler, and also that I own nothing, nada, zilch, zero. 

**Chapter 12 **

**BPOV** (_Bella's conscious in italics_)

This house is so beautiful. I wonder what it would be like to live here? The windows, the light, the trees. So much to look at. It's all so open. I wish I could live here.

"Jasper?"

"Yes Bella?"

"How long have you and your family lived here?"

"Oh, about 4 years. Esme designed the house."

"It's gorgeous."

"Thanks. Esme said that supper will be a little later. Carlisle has to finish up some work first. Is that OK?"

"Oh that's fine. What can we do till then?"

"Well we can play a game, as Emmett suggested. We can listen to music. We can swim, we have an indoor pool and I'm sure one of the girls would have a suit for you if you wanted?"

Swimming? Me? Ya right. No chance in that. They would be able to see the marks._ Would that be such a bad thing. They could help me. _I can't. They can't know.

"Umm. Maybe a game or a movie? I'm not one for swimming much."

"Sure, lets go see what everyone is up to."

Giggling "Oh how appropriate, Karaoke. Did you tell them I could sing Jasper?"

"No Bella, but I'm sure they could hear you before. It looks like we're up next. Do you want to go or want me to?"

"I want to hear you sing Jasper."

**JPOV **

"I want to hear you sing Jasper."

"Sure Bella."

Oh man. What to pick. Bella can sing so beautifully, oh I know.

"Alice, put on number 183 please."

"Oh I love that one Jasper."

"This is for you Bella."

_Going back to the corner where I first saw you,  
Gonna camp in my sleeping bag I'm not gonna move,  
Got some words on cardboard got your picture in my hand,  
Saying if you see this girl can you tell her where I am,  
Some try to hand me money they don't understand,  
I'm not...broke I'm just a broken hearted man,  
I know it makes no sense, but what else can I do,  
How can I move on when I'm still in love with you..._

Cos if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me,  
And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I can be,  
Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet,  
And you'd see me waiting for you on the corner of the street.

So I'm not moving...  
I'm not moving.

Policeman says son you can't stay here,  
I said there's someone I'm waiting for if it's a day, a month, a year,  
Gotta stand my ground even if it rains or snows,  
If she changes her mind this is the first place she will go.

Cos if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me,  
And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I can be,  
Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet,  
And you'd see me waiting for you on the corner of the street.

So I'm not moving...  
I'm not moving.

I'm not moving...  
I'm not moving.

People talk about the guy  
Who's waiting on a girl...  
Oohoohwoo  
There are no holes in his shoes  
But a big hole in his world...  
Hmmmm

and maybe I'll get famous as man who can't be moved,  
And maybe you won't mean to but you'll see me on the news,  
And you'll come running to the corner...  
Cos you'll know it's just for you

I'm the man who can't be moved  
I'm the man who can't be moved...

Cos if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me,  
And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I can be,  
Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet,  
And you'd see me waiting for you on the corner of the street.

So I'm not moving...  
I'm not moving.

I'm not moving...  
I'm not moving.

Going back to the corner where I first saw you,  
Gonna camp in my sleeping bag not I'm not gonna move. 

**BPOV **

"Oh wow Jasper. What a beautiful song. Thank You."

"No Problem Bella. As Alice pointed out it's one of her favorites. I sing it a lot."

"You have a wonderful voice."

"Thanks Bella. Um Bella? Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure Jasper."

"Bella. I know I've only just known you a short while. But I find myself caring for you a lot. And I've been worried about you too. You always seem so sad and so tired. You know that my Dad, Carlisle is a doctor, one of the best around. Maybe he can help you out. I know it's not my place Bella, but I just don't want suffer. I guess what I'm asking is if we, my family and I can help you out at all?"

Oh. I didn't expect that at all. At least Charlie will be happy that they all buy the Bella's sick story. I don't want to lie to them. They've been very nice to me. All of them. But I can't tell them. Charlie will kill me. What do I do?

"Bella? What do you think? I'm sorry if your mad at me. I lo-care about you. Please Bella?"

**Author's Note **

_OK. I'm sorry. I know that kinda sucked. OK, more then kinda. I'll do better soon. I promise. _


	13. Chapter 13

**Observations - 13**

_Again I must appologize for my lateness. The story will continue, I'm just not sure how often I will be able to update._

_Remember when you need a little bit of luck, drop a penny, walk around the block then FIND it again and you will have good luck._

_Also remember that I own nothing._

**Chapter 13**

**BPOV**

"Oh. Jasper that's really nice of you, and your family. I'm not sure that there is much that can be done for me right now." Bella says with a slight blush. Playing with the bracelet, wishing she could tell the whats been happening. What would happen if she did?

"Dad's a doctor. He could look into your file, talk to specialists. Maybe he can find a way to help you get better. You won't miss so much school. Just think about it. I'm only mentioning it to you now because I'm pretty sure Dad's going to ask you about it later. He just loves to help people out. Him and Mom have a lot of compassion."

"OK, Enough of this sappy talk you two. It's time to sing!" Bellows Emmett.

Giggling softly Bella turns to the rest of the group, having forgotten that they were there. "Okay Emmett, I guess its your turn. What song ya gonna sing?"

"Avril Lavigne's Sk8er Boi, of course. Set it up Alice!"

Grabbing the mic, Emmett starts to belt out as loud as he can,"

_He was a boy _

_She was a girl _

_Can i make it any more obvious _

_He was a punk _

_She did ballet _

_What more can i say _

_He wanted her _

_She'd never tell secretly she wanted him as well _

_But all of her friends_

_Stuck up their nose _

_They had a problem with his baggy clothes _

_He was a skater boy _

_She said see you later boy _

_He wasn't good enough for her_

_She had a pretty face _

_But her head was up in space _

_She needed to come back down to earth _

_5 years from now_

_She sits at home _

_Feeding the baby she's all alone _

_She turns on tv _

_Guess who she sees _

_Skater boy rockin up MTV _

_She calls up her friends _

_They already know _

_And they've all got_

_Tickets to see his show_

_She tags along _

_Stands in the crowd _

_Looks up at the man that she turned down_

_He was a skater boy _

_She said see you later boy_

_He wasn't good enough for her _

_Now he's a super star _

_Slamming on his guitar _

_Does your pretty face see what he's worth?_

_He was a skater boy _

_She said see you later boy_

_He wasn't good enough for her _

_Now he's a super star _

_Slamming on his guitar _

_Does your pretty face see what he's worth?_

_Sorry girl but you missed out _

_Well tough luck that boy's mine now _

_We are more than just good friends _

_This is how the story ends _

_Too bad that you couldn't see, _

_See the man that boy could be_

_There is more that meets the eye _

_I see the soul that is inside_

_He's just a boy _

_And Im just a girl _

_Can I make it any more obvious _

_We are in love _

_Haven't you heard_

_How we rock eachothers world_

_I'm with the skater boy _

_I said see you later boy _

_I'll be back stage after the show _

_I'll be at the studio _

_Singing the song we wrote _

_About a girl you used to know_

_I'm with the skater boy _

_I said see you later boy _

_I'll be back stage after the show _

_I'll be at the studio _

_Singing the song we wrote _

_About a girl you used to know_

Tossing the mic back to Jasper, Emmett collapses on the couch. "Havn't sung that in a long time. Hope you like it Belly."

"Hey don't call me Belly. My name is Bella."

**JPOV**

Laughing softly at Bella's reaction to Emmett's song choice, slowly reaching for her hand.

"Bella, do you want a song?"

"I don't know. I'm really not that good of a..."

"Oh hush, we all herd you sing Bella, you'll be great. Here I'll even pick the song for you."

"Alice, if Bella doesn't want to sing, she doesn't have to."

"Yes she does Jasper. I've said so. Here Bella. Take the mic. You'll like this song."

The melody of one of my favorite songs begins to play and I smile to Alice, mouthing the words "thank you" to Her.

_I'd rather stand on the edge of a cliff_

_And hang my toes over a bit,_

_And then jump when they dare me,_

_Even if it scares me and I get hurt._

_I'd rather build my wings on the way down,_

_Do my best not to fall to the ground_

_and than laugh at my mistakes_

'_cause there only lessons I'll learn_

_I'd rather burn with desire deep in my soul,_

_And love like a fire that's out of control, and laugh and dance and fall_

_and chance and kiss_

_I'd rather live my whole life_

_with a sense of abandon,_

_Squeeze every drop out,_

_no matter what happens._

_And not wonder what I've missed_

_I'd rather risk._

_Well I guess I could just play it safe_

_and forget about love, hope and faith,_

_with my eye on the shore line,_

_keeping my boat tied and staying home,_

_ohhh but I'll never discover new land_

_by keeping my feet on the sand_

_No I'd rather set sail_

_and get carried away by the storm._

_I'd rather burn with desire deep in my soul,_

_And love like a fire that's out of control, and laugh and dance and fall_

_and chance and kiss_

_I'd rather live my whole life_

_with a sense of abandon,_

_Squeeze every drop out,_

_no matter what happens._

_And not wonder what I've missed_

_I'd rather risk._

_I would rather risk_

_I'd rather burn with desire deep in my soul,_

_And love like a fire that's out of control,_

_I'd live my whole life_

_with a sense of abandon,_

_Squeeze every drop out_

_no matter what happens._

_And not wonder what I've missed_

_Oh I just can't resist,_

_The chance to risk_

_Ohhh live, and love and laugh and dance and fall and chance and kiss_

_I'd rather risk_

"Wow Bella, that was absolutely beautiful. Alice picked one of my favorite songs and your voice made it even better."

Watching the slight blush climb up Bella's cheeks, reaching one hand up to her cheek,

"Kids! Dinner!"

**BPOV**

"Kids! Dinner!"

"What? oh, ya. Dinner. Um Thank you Jasper. I've never heard that song before. Very pretty. Ummmm I guess we should go to dinner now?"

How am I going to get through dinner? I can barley eat as it is. They will know something s wrong. I guess I can just claim my illness. Though their dad is a doctor. Will he see though it?

"What are we having for dinner Mrs. Cullen? Can I help at all?"

"Oh no dear, it's all ready, just grab a seat. We are having lasagna, and please call me Esme."

"Thank you, Esme. It smells wonderful."

**(**_A.N. As you can tell I'm not the best at writing in between parts so lets just skip ahead to during dinner. Everyone is eating...ok....carry on_**)**

"This is delicious Esme." Taking another small bite. Thinking too hard on what Jasper offered earlier to notice that the Cullens aren't eating much of their dinners.

"Thank you Bella. I found the recipe online and knew I just had to make it. I don't get very many opportunities to make new things for dinner."

**Ding-Dong**

Laughing as Emmett jumps up to run to the door.

"Would you be able to pass me the recipe for this. I'm sure my dad will..."

"Bella. The door's for you. It's your dad."

**Authors Note.**

_I forgot with the last chapter. The song in chapter 12 is "The Man Who Can't Be Moved" By The Script_

_Today's songs are Sk8er Boi by Avril Lavigne, and Risk by Paul Brandt._

_Sorry to leave it on a cliff, but well that's how it works. _


	14. Chapter 14

**Observations - Chapter 14 **

_**Author's Most Sincere Sorry Note: **_

_I'm so so so so sorry. I know I promised an update to some last month, but life keeps getting in the way. I promise the story isn't abandoned. It will just be long times between updates I'm afraid.  
I'll do my best to get more chapters out as I can.  
Thank you all for bearing with me in this. _

**Chapter 14 **

**BPOV **

"M-My Dad? Um, OK. I'm coming." Trying my hardest not to trip or stumble, I head towards the door. I wish I hadn't had eaten so much. My stomach is in knots. What does he want. He knew I was going to be here for supper. Why is he here?

"Hi Dad."

"Hi Bella. I was just in the area heading back home and thought I should stop in to see if you needed a ride home."

"Oh. Alice was going to drive me home once we were done studying. We just started supper a few minutes ago."

My dad's voice drops very quietly. "Enjoying your supper Bella? May be the last you see in a while." His voice returns to normal "Oh. well if your sure."

"Mr. Swan, why don't you join us for dinner. There's lots." I jump. I hadn't heard Mr. Cullen come up behind me. My heart racing as I fight to remain still."

"Oh thank you so much for the offer, but I'd be imposing. You must know how teenagers get. Never want their parents around."

"That's no problem Mr. Swan. I'm sure the kids would enjoy to meet you. We all are quite taken with Bella. What a charming young lady."

"If you insist. Dinner sure does smell good. It beats a peanut butter sandwich for supper." My heart drops as Charlie walks into the dinning room behind us.

Taking my seat again I don't see the looks for the others as Charlie sits across from me and accepts a plate from Mrs. Cullen.

Dinner moves on quiet quietly. Mr. and Mrs. Cullen and Charlie talking about work, the rest of the kids and I talking about school. Before I can blink, dinner is done and Charlie is heading to the door.

"Lets go Bells, say your good nights. Its about time we head home."

"OK Dad. Thank you for having me over Esme, Carlisle. Dinner was very good. I definitely want that recipe. Alice I'll see you at lunch tomorrow to finalize our report. good night."

Slowly following Charlie out to his car feels like I'm walking to my execution. How close that feeling was.

The ride home was quiet. I could feel Charlie fuming as He drives, muttering under his breath words I couldn't hear. Finally we reach home and I'm terrified to go inside, but I'm more scared to stay out here. Following Charlie inside, I'm surprised when He immediately heads into the living room and drops to the couch.

"Get me a beer then get out of my face!" Charlie Yells. I hurry to the fridge and bring him two beer then run to my room, dropping my bag inside my closet to keep it safe then climb onto my bed, huddling in the corner, listening for his footsteps. Without noticing, I drift to sleep, curled up in the corner.

**JPOV **

Watching Bella drive off with that monster was one of the worst things I've ever experienced. Worse then the blood lust. I thought she was sick, it turns out it isn't Bella who's sick. Its her dad.

"Carlisle, how could we just let her go with him? Did you hear what he said to her at the door, about this supper being her last for a while. Why couldn't we stop him?"

"Jasper I know how hard it is. I had to fight not to tear him apart, but if we were human we wouldn't have been able to hear that comment. Also Bella never admitted anything. All we have are suspicions."

"Isn't that enough? She was so scared."

"I know. Just be there for her tomorrow and the day after. She may decide to tell you about it."

"They have everyone believing that Bella's sick. We even believed it. How can no one have seen it before? Shouldn't there be hospital records or something?"

"I'll look into it tomorrow. Until then, keep a close eye on her at school, try to get her to eat with you at lunch so that you know she has at least a good meal. Try and see if she will come over again. Be her friend Jasper and we will work at getting her away from him."

"Carlisle, I think shes the one. The one that Alice saw for me. I know she is. Please Carlisle, come up with something fast. I don't know if I can stop myself from killing him if he hurts her."

"We will Jasper. We will."

**BPOV **

I was woken out of a sound sleep as my head hit the floor, Curling up as tight as I can, feeling ever hit, every punch and ever kick, feeling the bones in my fragile wrist crack once more as he kicks it before he pulls out his cuffs and attaches me to the frame of my bed. My ribs shifting as he steps on my chest. Crying out as blood flows into my eyes. The last thing I see before I pass out is Charlie zipping down his fly. I guess I'm not going to school tomorrow.

_**AN **_  
_I'll do my best to update again soon. _


	15. Chapter 15

**Observations - Chapter 15 **

_Author's Note:_

Hey I've updated twice in one month. You should all feel lucky. I should get a prize for this, shouldn't I? No? Awww that's totally not fair.  
Oh well. Onto the story. Sorry it's a little short this time but it is here. 

**Chapter 15 **

**BPOV **

W-Where am I? My head hurts, my arms hurt. Everything hurts. What time is it? I'm going to be late for school. Oh Shit, the Cullen's, dinner. Charlie!

He took the cuffs off this time but there is no way I'm going to make it to the bathroom to clean up let alone head to school today. So dizzy.

**JPOV **

"Its 8:45. Why isn't Bella here yet? Alice, can you see anything? Is she going to be here today?" Jasper asked, pacing back and forth in front of the school.

"Sorry Jazz. I can't see Bella at all. Just a blackness when I try to focus on her. Look if Bella's not here by lunch we'll go look for her OK?"

"I don't know if I can wait that long. I know somethings happened to her. I just know it. Her dad was threatening her last night. ARGH! This is so stupid. We are all so much stronger and faster then him. I don't understand why we just cant go and get her."

"Jasper, I'd be the first to go with you bro but we cant let everyone know about us. How will you explain to everyone how you got her if there is a problem. Bella will be OK." Emmett said grabbing Jasper's arm to stop him from from running after Bella.

"Carlisle is looking into her files. He will let us know the moment he finds anything suspicious. Come on. The first bell's about to ring" Said Edward mere seconds before the warning rang.

"Lunch I'm going to go get here with or without you guys. If your going to help meet me here 5 min after the bell. No later."

"OK Jasper. We'll be here" Rosalie said, wrapping her arm around her brother and leading him into the school.

12:20pm. 

"Car or run?" Asked Jasper, his anxiety rubbing off on the others.

"Car, in case we need to take Bella somewhere or call someone to come get her. It explains how we got there from school." Edward replied, "I'll drive. Do we know where she lives?"

"Ya, down on Deer road, half way down, backed by the woods"

"Thanks Alice. Lets go"

**BPOV **

My wrist is broken for sure now, and a few ribs. I think Charlie may have cracked my skull this time. I'm so dizzy. I made it into the washroom and I don't think I ever want to see a mirror again in my life. Something is wrong with my knee too but I've wrapped it. I don't think its broken though, maybe just twisted or bruised. All of me is bruised.

"Shit!" Who would be ringing the bell at this time of day? I cant answer it looking like this. Charlie would kill me for sure. Who ever it is will just have to come back later.

KNOCK KNOCK "Bella? Are you in there. Bella? Its Jasper, Bella?"

"Crap" I forgot that they would look for me today at school. What do I do. Well there is always the I fell down the stairs story. Would it be so bad to tell them?

"I'm Coming, just give me a minute!" What am I doing. I'm dead for sure?

Housecoat, umm, wrap my hair in a towel, hide some of the marks. There aren't actually that many bruises on my face this time. I think it will work.

"Oh, umm. Hi Jasper. Oh and Emmett, Edward, Alice and Rosalie. What are you all doing here. Sorry I didn't meet you in school, I was a little under the weather this morning" Oh I really should sit down before I fall. Every thing's going fuzzy.

"Jasper! Catch Her, Shes blacking out!" I hear someone yell. Can't make out who.

Wait. How?...

**Edwards POV **

"She's in there. I can here her but not everything. Something about broken. Something about stairs story? I don't know Jasper, something feels wrong about this."

"I'm Coming, just give me a minute!" I hear Bella call out.

_I'm dead for sure_. "What?"

"What is it Edward?

"I'm sure I just heard her thoughts. Clearer this time. She thought _I'm dead for sure_. I don't like this Jasper."

**JPOV **

Watching as Bella opens the door, I know that we can all smell the blood. Lots of it.

"Oh, umm. Hi Jasper. Oh and Emmett, Edward, Alice and Rosalie. What are you all doing here. Sorry I didn't meet you in school, I was a little under the weather this morning"

"Jasper! Catch Her, Shes blacking out!" Edward yells a second before Bella sways and starts to collapse.

"Alice. Call Carlisle at the hospital. Were bringing her in, now"

_Please tell me how I did. This chapter just didn't want to flow nicely so please be kind_

Bottom of Form 1


	16. Chapter 16

Top of Form 1

**Observations - Chapter 15 **

_Sorry, Sorry, Sorry a thousand times Sorry for not updating in so so so long. I have no excuse except my muse went on a vacation and decided to stay. _

**Chapter 15 **

**APOV **

_On the phone with Carlisle_

"It's Bella. Shes hurt bad Carlisle. Looks like she was put through a meat grinder. Just fainted. Jasper's bringing her in. Should we call the police or go with Jasper?"

"Her dad's a cop though."

"The Sargent? Okay, thanks. Jasper should be there soon, Edward and Emmett are with him. Rosalie and I will take care of things here."

"Take care of Bella. Shes important. Jasper needs her. Okay, get the boys to call us with an update. Oh, they've just pulled up, Go Carlisle!" Hanging up and quickly turning to Rosealie.

"Carlisle says to call the police, but to make sure we talk to the Sargent. I know that Charlie has more seniority but Carlisle said that he's a good man and will help Bella. Until we talk to him we don't touch anything here."

Handing the phone over to Rosalie "Here, you make the call, I want to watch Bella."

**JPOV **

"Edward drive faster! Shes bleeding too much."

"I know. I cant go faster though, we might get pulled over."

"Who cares, we get pulled over and the cops can give us an escort. Just get us to the hospital now."

Whispering softly, though everyone can still hear "I can't loose her."

"Please Bella. Stay with me. Please. Please"

As they pull up to the doors of the hospital. Jasper doesn't even wait for the car to stop before jumping out with Bella in his arms. Running to the door, screaming for Carlisle. Quickly spotting the man and hurrying over to him, remembering in all his panic to run at human speed even though his heart is telling him to run.

"Car - Dad, Bella's hurt. Please. We went to go see her after school. She fainted, so much blood. Please Dad. You need to help her"

_**Author's note: **___

Okay I know its very very short. This story really just isn't there for me right now. I don't know if it ever will be so I'm putting it up for adoption.  
If you want this story I ask only things  
-Keep the same premise. That everyone just thinks that Bella's sick.  
-Keep the same title. the word Observations gave birth to this story  
-I don't mind if you flesh out the story. I admit I'm not a good writer. this story was kinda just a slight fancy.

I have other idea's for stories. May or may not write them. If no one picks up this story I may still finish it one day, but for now it's a ghost.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I never imagined I would receive so many positive ones. Take care

_**ceara**_

Bottom of Form 1


	17. Authors Note

OBSERVATIONS

Someone has greatfully come forwards to adpopt my story. As soon as they are ready I'll link it here so that everyone who whishes to may follow it along.

I thank everyone again for your support.

ceara


	18. Story up by new author

The new story that is based off of Observations is up.

head to:

Title: Observations

by: abbymickey24

Story number is: 7110036

enjoy


End file.
